The disclosure is based on a position encoder and on a pedal unit.
Usually, when a position encoder is manufactured, separate assemblies, in particular a sensor unit and a position encoder unit, are combined and prefabricated to form one common physical unit. In this state, at least one electrical characteristic curve is programmed in, said curve requiring predefined distances between the position encoder unit and the sensor unit. This requires nondetachable pre-assembly of the two assemblies, which can be implemented, for example, by means of bonding and/or soldering and/or welding and/or latching and/or screwing etc. The completely assembled position encoder is then mounted on a bearing block of a lever to be sensed. The sensor unit and the position encoder unit are usually embodied with steel sockets which are encapsulated by injection molding and which take up the prestressing force of attachment elements which connect the sensor unit and the position encoder unit to one another and/or connect the completely assembled position encoder to the bearing block of the pedal unit or lever unit. The position encoder, which is connected, to the lever via a driver, for example measures travel or a rotational angle of the lever to be sensed, which lever can be embodied as a pedal crank, for example, in particular as a pedal or as a crank handle etc.
Laid-open patent application DE 10 2007 000 649 A1 describes an assembly structure for a position encoder with a sensor unit and a position encoder unit. The position encoder unit follows a motion of a lever by means of a driver, with the result that the sensor unit sense this motion, wherein the position encoder unit and the sensor unit have separate housings which are connected to one another. In this context, the two housings of the position encoder unit and the sensor unit are welded to one another by laser welding and attached to a pedal unit by means of attachment screws via assembly struts.